


BITE

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, alternative universe, ghoul!Hide, light fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss me on the mouth and set me free,</p>
<p>but please,</p>
<p>don't</p>
<p>bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITE

They met in a bookstore.

Kaneki was looking through some of the books towards the back of the store, the forgotten classics and the new books nobody would give a chance. He was reading the first chapter of one of them, getting lost in an imaginary world. He didn’t even notice that he was being watched.

“Excuse me!”

Kaneki was startled out of his book haze, turning towards the source of the voice that made him jump, and dropping the book he was reading on the ground in the process.

“Oh-”

“I’m sorry-”

They both bent down to grab it, smacking their foreheads together and jerking away with hisses of pain. Kaneki held his forehead, getting a good look at the person that startled him.

It was a man around his age, with bright blonde hair and brown roots. His face was scrunched up in discomfort, rubbing where their heads had knocked together. When he relaxed, Kaneki was taken back by his beautiful, deep brown eyes.

Then the man _smiled_.

“Hey, I’m so sorry,” he chuckled, flashing his pearly whites at Kaneki and picking up the book and handing it back to Kaneki, “I didn’t mean to startle you. You were really into that book, huh?”

“Um,” Kaneki replied intelligently, “I mean…I-I really like books…”

The stranger laughed.

It was _beautiful_.

“That’s good to know,” the man grinned, leaning in a little bit closer, “What’s your name?”

“K-Kaneki,” he mumbled, scratching at his heated cheek, “Kaneki Ken.”

“Kaneki, huh? Well, I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi,” he held out his hand, smiling brightly, “You can call me Hide!”

-x-

Hide wasn’t like anyone Kaneki had ever met before.

He was like a blindingly hot summer day, bright and stifling. It was almost too much for Kaneki, in the beginning, but Hide seemed to catch on quickly to what Kaneki needed, whether it be quiet or to be alone or be with company.

It was startling, how quickly they became acquainted.

It was scary, how quickly Kaneki fell for him.

They were walking down the street together, Hide babbling about classes and his job at a coffee shop.

“It’s called Anteiku,” Hide said, turning to give Kaneki one of his blinding smiles, “You should stop in someday and I’ll make you a cup of the best coffee you’ve ever had!”

“Alright,” Kaneki smiled softly at him, “I’ll make sure to stop by, then. Thank you, Hide.”

“Ah,” Hide turned away, covering his mouth. “God damnit, you’re really cute, Kaneki…!”

“Eh? What?” Kaneki leaned in, trying to make out his mumbling, “Are you alright, Hide?”

“Fine! I’m fine! C’mon, we better hurry, or we’ll miss the movie!”

-x-

“Hello, welcome to Anteiku!” Hide turned, brightening when he saw who walked in. “Ah, Kaneki! You showed up after all!”

“Of course,” Kaneki smiled, approaching the counter where Hide was leaning on his elbows, his chin in his palm. “You promised me the best coffee I’ll ever have.”

“That I did,” Hide chuckled, “So, what do you like, Kaneki? Black? Cream and sugar? Flavored coffee?”

“Ah, just a coffee with three creams and two sugars, please.” Kaneki pulled out his wallet, but Hide refused it.

“Nuh-uh, this coffee is on me, Neki!” Hide insisted, but when he turned away, Kaneki quickly shoved a 1000 yen note into the coffee cup next to the register labeled ‘Tips!’.

Kaneki took a seat at the bar, watching Hide expertly brew his coffee, the warm, rich aroma filling Kaneki’s senses. His brow furrowed when he noticed that Hide was actually making a latte, and when he tried to speak up, Hide was wiping the edge of the cup and placing it in front of him with a proud grin.

“I know it’s not what you asked for, but,” his smile widened at Kaneki’s face, “I’ve been practicing my foam art and I wanted to show you!”

Kaneki’s mouth was a perfect circle as he observed the messy little heart, his cheeks a warm red, so red that Hide was sure if he leaned over and just-

“H-Hide?” Kaneki stammered, and Hide realized that he was leaned over the counter, his mouth open and poised to do _something_ , and he quickly recovered, covering the rest of the distance and puckering his lips to place a soft, gentle kiss on the warm flesh of Kaneki’s cheek.

Hide felt a shiver run down his spine as Kaneki’s whole face exploded with color, and he quickly picked up his latte, quickly taking a sip before sputtering.

“Hot, isn’t it?” Hide asked after he was done laughing. Kaneki was absolutely flustered, and it was so cute. Hide took one of his hands in both of his, feeling the skin and bones as he gave Kaneki a cheeky grin. “Give it a minute. It’ll cool down.”

“Y…Yes…” Kaneki whispered, giving Hide’s hands a squeeze with his own.

-x-

“Hey, Kaneki…” Hide began, shoving his hands into his pockets of his jacket, “Do you think maybe…you’d want to come to my place tonight?”

Kaneki paused, his eyes widening. They had started dating and it had been a few months now. They hadn’t done anything past shy kisses, sometimes with a little tongue when Kaneki was feeling exceptionally brave, and sometimes Hide’s hands would roam and turn Kaneki knees to jelly. The implications of coming over sat heavy in the cold winter air, Hide’s cheeks a soft pink. Kaneki took in a breath, steeling his nerves before linking his arm with Hide’s, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Kaneki?” Hide asked, and Kaneki hunched in closer, his lips brushing against Hide’s ear.

“Let’s go, Hide,” he whispered, looking up at him with determined grey eyes, “Let’s go home.”

Hide tensed, then quickly rushed the two of them to his apartment.

-x-

Hide was on him as soon as the door closed, his cold fingers resting against Kaneki’s neck as he pressed their lips together, Kaneki shivering from the cold and letting out a timid moan. Hide guided him across the room, and Kaneki realized that this was the first time that he had ever been inside Hide’s apartment.

He let out a breath when Hide pushed him back onto the bed, his sheets a dark black, and Kaneki took a moment to glance around the apartment. There wasn’t a whole lot around; for some reason, Kaneki expected to be tripping over a lot of garbage and clothing. Granted, there was a few stray socks on the floor and a couple random pairs of jeans strewn about, but Hide seemed the type of guy to have a bunch of food wrappers left around…

Kaneki was broken out of his thoughts when Hide’s lips pressed against his neck, making him breathe out softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Hide’s hands were all over him, pushing his t-shirt up his body, making Kaneki swallow and squeeze his eyes shut as it was eased off of him, Hide moving away to pull his own shirt off. Kaneki almost felt ashamed as Hide’s chiseled torso came into view, but wasn’t able to worry about it too much, because Hide’s lips were back on his own, his hands trailing down his body and resting on his stomach.

Something was… _wrong_.

Kaneki couldn’t put his finger on it, but something just seemed… _off_ , as soon as they entered the apartment. He swallowed, overcome with anxiety, gently pushing Hide away, suddenly feeling too crowded.

“Something wrong?” Hide asked breathlessly, sitting up and helping Kaneki sit up as well, and Kaneki tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but-

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his face screwing up, “I-I’m sorry, Hide, I-I’m…I…” he took in another breath, his face screwing up further.

_The smell_. There was a _smell_. Hide’s apartment smelled of coffee, mostly, like at Anteiku, but there was something else…

Something like rotting meat.

“I-I don’t think I can do this,” he admitted, finally, “N-Not yet…I-I…I think I need to go home, I don’t feel very well-”

“Ah,” Hide said, his voice dark and unreadable, “You can smell it, can’t you?”

Kaneki froze, his shirt clutched in his hands, his eyes widening as Hide rested his head on his shoulder.

“They always smell it,” Hide continued, muttering to himself, “ _Every time_ I think I have the smell covered, they say they don’t feel well and have to go home…”

“H…Hi…de…?”

“Kaneki,” Hide sighed, burying his face in his neck and inhaling deeply, making Kaneki tense up, fear clutching at his heart, his blood roaring in his ears, “Do you remember, at Anteiku…the first time I kissed you…?”

Hide’s hands gripped his arms painfully tight as he continued to sniff at Kaneki, and Kaneki was shaking, his hands quaking and quavering as Hide continued to speak.

“Ah, your cheeks were so red and plump…I just wanted…to…”

Hide’s mouth opened, his teeth scraping against Kaneki’s collar bone, and Kaneki felt the tears rushing down his cheeks as he began to hyperventilate.

“H-Hide,” he hiccupped, “Hide, please don’t-”

“Sorry, Kaneki…I just can’t…help myself…”

“ _Please don’t eat me-!_ ”

Hide’s teeth sank into junction where Kaneki’s neck met his shoulder with a sickening crack.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh, hello again, Tokyo Ghoul fandom! how are you??? hope you're doin' well!!
> 
> i've been wanting to write a hidekane for a REALLY long time, but like...a fluff or something. but then i heard Bite by Troye Sivan (which is a great song and his whole new album is really good and seems to be inspiring everyone in different fandoms with different songs) and i was like "i need to write a TG story based off this song!!" and i was thinking about doing like a oneshot!Kaneki type of deal, but then i was like...what if...ghoul Hide...
> 
> and then this lil thing happened. to be honest, i feel like there was a lot more i could have done?? but honestly, i didn't want to get into the nitty-gritty of Hide eating Kaneki at the end, my poor heart wouldn't have been able to do it..._(:'3 」∠)＿ so i thought that was a good place to stop, because it kind of leaves suspense and also, you can kind of decide on your own whether Kaneki survives or not?! and that's always kinda fun~ at least it is to me, hehe.
> 
> um, lemme know what you guys think!! i think this isn't really some of my best work, but i still like it regardless?? idk. um. thanks in advance for any comments or kudos!!! come hang out with me on tumblr, queenanimetrash!!


End file.
